Optical disc drives have historically been used to optically read data from and optically write data to data regions of optical discs. More recently, optical disc drives have been used to optically write images to label regions of optical discs. For example, in the patent application entitled “Integrated CD/DVD Recording and Label”, filed on Oct. 11, 2001, and assigned Ser. No. 09/976,877, a type of optical disc is disclosed in which a laser or other optical beam can be used to write to the label surface of an optical disc. However, the approach provided in that patent application does not necessarily lend itself to full color labeling of an optical disc.